


Betrayal

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Kara always believed in Lena. Believed that their friendship could overcome anything. But can it handle a betrayal like this?





	

Kara looked at Lena’s regal form. She looked powerful, unyielding, and merciless and yet Kara had to believe. She had to believe that she could reach her, that their friendship would be enough. That they could overcome this despite the horror of what Lena has just done. Kara still couldn’t look at the horrifying sight on floor….what happened was just too much for her. Instead she looked at Lena’s face, at her eyes trying to find the friend she knew, trying to appeal to her kindness, to her generous spirit.

“Please Lena don’t do this” pleaded Kara again

“Kara I care for you but you cannot sway me. This is happening and there is nothing you can do to prevent it” Lena’s tone was firm but her heartbeat said something else

Kara moved next to Lena holding her hands gently and staring deeply into her eyes

“Are you sure? Is there nothing we can do to solve this?” she could feel the slight tremor in Lena’s hands and she knew she was on the right path

“I…..”

“I promise you Lena you won’t regret it. Please just give me a chance”

Lena took a deep breath and Kara finally knew that she had reached her

“All right Kara....All right. I will do it for you. You can have Boardwalk but I will need a few properties in return”

Alex, Maggie, James and Winn groaned when they saw that Lena had also fallen to the Kara Danvers charm. There was a reason why they all avoided playing Monopoly with Kara. Those damn puppy eyes made it impossible to resist her. That’s why they had spent the night playing poker with each other while Kara had suckered Lena into the dreaded Monopoly game

“Yes! Oh thank you Lena! Boardwalk is my absolute favorite. I love it so much” Kara had squealed and hugged Lena as soon as she got the card in her hand

“Well I am glad you are happy Kara” said Lena gently

“I really am” Kara nearly jumped with joy but as she reached for the dice Lena touched her hand to stop her

“I am afraid that I am not quite done with my turn Kara” Lena’s gentle smile turn wicked” After all I have to make use of those two lovely new streets you just gave me right?”

Kara had been so drunk on the thought of getting Boardwalk and so preoccupied with convincing Lena she hadn’t even noticed which properties she had given Lena. Virginia Avenue and St’James Place. Lena now owned both Pink and Orange. With a sinking feeling in her stomach she saw Lena mortaring several of her other properties and pooling all of her considerable money. And then she began building them. Hotels. So many hotels

“I do love the fact that we play with no limits on construction” said Lena as she put hotel after hotel on her streets. It was a gamble , an all or nothing. Lena had spent all of her money on this move. If Kara got through Lena might as well be finished. But if Kara landed on a single one of her heavily built properties….

Looking at her position on Vermont Avenue Kara swallowed nervously and prayed hard to Rao as she threw the dice. She could hear every clink of the dice until finally they settled on the table. Five and six….New York Avenue. Oh Rao it was New York Avenue with two hotels

There was a shocked silence in the entire apartment as Kara Danvers lost Monopoly for the first time in her Earthly life. She had assumed that Lena was playing in a conservative way and keeping her money because like her she loved stretching a Monopoly game(Kara’s personal record was six hours and thirty minutes which is strangely enough the same time all of her friends refused to play anymore) but no. It had all been a strategy! A ruse. Trying to lure Kara into a sense of security. Tricked! Betrayed! Kara was betrayed!

“How about we celebrate my win with a round of pizza? My treat” added Lena with a wink. 

Ok maybe Kara could forgive her but they were so having a rematch!


End file.
